


Lil' Waist, Fat Ass (bitch tap in)

by thefanpiggy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Canon Compliant, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Unsafe Sex, basically jaehyun having a waist kink, doyoung skinny legend, doyoung's tiny waist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanpiggy/pseuds/thefanpiggy
Summary: Jaehyun loves every part of Doyoung.His pretty hands, his beautiful face, his neck that Jaehyun loves to bite, his chest that Jaehyun loves to leave his marks, his long slender legs and finally, his waist. His fucking little pretty waist.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 318





	Lil' Waist, Fat Ass (bitch tap in)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo I'm back with a (failed) smut lmao i've been thinking about doyoung's teeny tiny waist a lot, and this is the product of him wearing a crop top for the MAW promotions sksksks 
> 
> and yes, the title is from tap in by saweetie
> 
> Enjoy this failed work, i guess lmao
> 
> This fic is not beta-ed. Grammatical errors and typos are expected.

Most of the time, Jaehyun can keep his composure. Sure, sometimes he's a crackhead, sometimes he's a prince. But he's a person who can always keep his calm, especially if there's chaos happening around him.

Like what was stated earlier, that was most of the time. But today, it was a different story. He was jittery, and he can't help but suppress his sigh of frustration.

It will be too obvious if he does that, and everyone will know. Including him. And that's the last thing Jaehyun wanted to do. 

What's the matter, you ask? Well, the answer is Kim Doyoung. The boy with a sweet honey voice, NCT's biggest fan, oh and also his boyfriend. 

Jaehyun's been in love with the older one for as long as he could remember. Maybe it started when they were still trainees? Or when they became MCs for Show Champion? Or when Doyoung would hold his hand, kiss his cheek and tell him that he's going to be a great idol? 

Jaehyun wasn't sure when it happened but he was very sure that he loves Doyoung so much that he would do everything for him. 

Jaehyun loves every part of Doyoung.

His pretty hands, his beautiful face, his neck that Jaehyun loves to bite, his chest that Jaehyun loves to leave his marks, his long slender legs and finally, his waist. His fucking little pretty waist. 

_("His waist is so pretty." He once blurted out when he was with Johnny, watching Doyoung tie the apron around his body, accentuating his thin waist._

_"Uh? What?" Johnny stared at him dumbfoundedly. "Doyoung's waist…..is pretty?"_

_Jaehyun nodded absentmindedly._

_"It's so tiny and pretty. Like him." He sighed, watching his boyfriend cook with Taeyong, the two of them bickering again._

_Johnny looked weirded out but then he patted Jaehyun's shoulder._

_"I don't think Doyoung is tiny, but okay buddy, you do you…. I guess.")_

That was his current problem. The stylists put Doyoung on a crop top for the Make A Wish promotion. A fucking crop top. It doesn't help that the older kept checking his outfit out, it was just defining his waist more. 

He unconsciously bit his lip hard and tightened his grip on what he was holding, which was unfortunately Jaemin's thigh. 

The younger boy grimaced and slapped his hand away. "What is wrong with you, hyung?! You don't have to flex your strength to me, I'm not Doie hyung." 

At the mention of his name, Doyoung glanced at their direction after checking his outfit out. "Why? What's wrong?"

"He gripped me hard hyung!" Jaemins whined, standing up and moving away from the still troubled man to bother the new member instead. "Shotaro~ Let's play!"

Doyoung moved in front of Jaehyun, and fuck. He has now an even clearer vision of the daist or doyoung waist, as the fans would call it. The older man pressed his palm against Jaehyun's cheek, his eyes full of worry.

"Are you okay, Woojae? Do you feel sick? Your face is red." 

"Y-Yeah, just nervous, hyungie. Don't worry about me." He forced a smile, trying his best not to stare at the toned waist in front of him. He will resist. 

Doyoung just stared at him and Jaehyun could feel himself turn smaller at the man's fierce gaze. _'Did he find out? Shit.'_

Then, Doyoung wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's head, the latter's head now skin to skin with the thin waist.

By now, Jaehyun could feel his face get hotter and his pants tightened even further. _'This is a good way to die_.' Jaehyun was struggling not to litter Doyoung's waist with his marks. 

"Doie hyung!" Xiaojun called out, causing Doyoung to turn around and finally, Jaehyun could breathe. "Let's take a picture with Xuxi!" 

The bunny looking man patted his head one last time before walking over to the two Chinese men who were both eagerly waiting, like puppies waiting for their owner.

Jaehyun glanced down.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

\---

When Jaehyun was scrolling on his private twitter account to see what their fans are up to, he wasn't surprised to see that they were freaking out about Doyoung's waist as well. 

And if he jerked off once again at the comfort of his coverless bed, no one has to know.

\---

It was the last day of the promotion of their song as they would make way for the From Home unit. The set was amazingly designed again, the colors and the props complimenting each other. 

And because it's the last day of promotions, the stylists team went all out for their costumes. They were covered with lots of chains and shiny jewelry, their costumes stitched with intricate designs. 

"I could wear this ring, right noona?" He heard Taeyong say to the senior stylist. He was referring to the couple ring that his own boyfriend bought. He wasn't jealous. (That's a lie.) It's just a ring anyways, he wasn't bothered by that. (That's also a lie.)

"Yeah, that would suit the costume." The stylist approved making Taeyong happy. "I'll wear Doie's ring too." The oldest wore both rings on his finger before admiring it. "How is it Jae? Does it suit the vibe?" 

Jaehyun wanted to punch his leader's face because he knew. He knew that Jaehyun was jealous of it. What if he buys matching rings with Yuta? Taeyong would be jealous as fuck too. 

But of course he can't do that. So he gulped his annoyance instead. "Yeah." Taeyong smiled at him mischievously and whispered "Don't be jealous, peach." 

' _Give me a chance to punch his handsome face please._ ' 

Then Taeyong stared at something behind him, a knowing glint in his eyes, "Be careful, you might combust." The oldest turned away as Lucas was calling him. 

Jaehyun was left dumbfoundedly. What does Taeyong mean? Or maybe the oldest was pranking him again? 

"Babe." His boyfriend's soft voice called out to him and Jaehyun grinned as he turned to him. "Yes, ba—".

Oh God. Did he die and was sent to heaven? No, he's in hell because there was an incubus here sent to devour his soul.

Doyoung was wearing a crop top as again but this time it was accompanied by a waist chain. A fucking waist chain.

"Do I look okay?" Doyoung asked and Jaehyun wanted to scream. ' _Okay?! Okay?! You look like an angel sent to accompany me to heaven because of your heavenly looks'._

Jaehyun could feel himself salivating at the sight.

"You look beautiful, hyungie." His cock is throbbing in his pants. 

Doyoung made a noise of contentment and hugged Jaehyun. The older man pressed himself against Jaehyun's chest and guided his arms to wrap around the thin waist. 

"Go to my room tonight." Doyoung sucked on his neck a bit. "I'll try more crop tops for you. After all, you like how I look in them. Don't you?"

Fuck. He knows.

\---

The moment the van stopped at their dorms, Doyoung immediately grabbed Jaehyun's hand and tugged him to ride the elevator. 

"What about the others?" Jaehyun asked his breath becoming more and more labored as Doyoung took advantage of the empty elevator to palm his groin. "Fuck, hyung. We're in public."

"Don't care, I was waiting for you." Doyoung whispered seductively, "Don't worry about the others, they're out for a while." 

The elevator chimed to let them know that they arrived on their floor. They hurriedly got inside, their fingers clumsily inputting the code and rushed to Doyoung's room.

Jaehyun was pushed down into the bed as the older man climbed on top of him to grab his nape and pull him into a wet kiss. 

Their tongues danced together, both of them hungrily kissing each other like they were starved. Well it's understandable as it's been a week since they last had sex, the promotions keeping them busy. 

Jaehyun's hands slid down to grip Doyoung's waist hard that he deemed it would leave bruises, it made Doyoung pull away. His eyes were hazy with lust. 

"Wait here." Jaehyun whined when Doyoung got up, he wanted more, he craved more. The older man pulled his hair to keep him steady. 

"Be a good boy for me." Jaehyun could feel his cock get harder as Doyoung bossed him around. "Will you be a good boy for me?"

"Yes." Jaehyun nodded hastily, wanting to please Doyoung.

"Yes, I will." 

"Good. I want you to be naked when I get back." Doyoung ordered, making his way to the bathroom. 

Jaehyun quickly took off his shirt and shimmied out of his pants. His dick was straining against his boxers and it was already wet with precome. 

Finally naked like Doyoung ordered, he sat down on the bed, his back on the headboard. He spit in his hand and stroked himself lightly, groaning as he could finally relieve himself. 

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" 

Jaehyun snapped his head at the door of the bathroom where Doyoung was standing with his arms crossed and Jaehyun immediately took his hands off his cock.

The younger male gulped as he saw his boyfriend wearing a black lace crop top with the waist chain from earlier and matching lace panties. It looked so good on him. 

Doyoung stalked towards him and sat on his lap, his legs on either side of Jaehyun's thighs. "You like it baby? You like how this looks in my waist?"

"Yes." Jaehyun answered, leaving hickies on Doyoung's neck. "Like it so much." He bit down on the collarbone feeling the older man tighten his grip on his hair. 

They sucked on each other's tongue messily, Doyoung stroking Jaehyun's cock. 

"Can I mark your waist?" Jaehyun asked, his voice hoarse from making out with his boyfriend. "Please, let me mark you up."

"Go ahead, baby."

Jaehyun trailed kisses down on Doyoung's neck to his covered chest. He could see the cute nipples perk up, he took one nub in his mouth and sucked hard, causing Doyoung to arch his back.

"Jae!" He mewled as the younger swirled his tongue around the nub, the crop top adding friction to Jaehyun's actions. "That feels so good." 

He moved to the left bead, giving it the same attention before moving to Doyoung's waist, the chain gleaming in the light. Jaehyun nuzzled his face in it, his lips brushing against the soft skin.

"Your waist is so tiny, hyungie." Jaehyun growled huskily, "It's so thin and tiny, I feel like I could break you in half." He dipped his tongue in the smooth muscles in the toned stomach. 

Doyoung made a strangled noise, the muscles in his stomach clenching. Lewd mewls and squelches could be heard throughout the room, if the members were there, they would immediately hear them. 

His waist was wet with spit and it seemed like Jaehyun had no intention of stopping on worshipping his body. Doyoung lightly tapped on Jaehyun's face, gaining his attention.

The older man's cock was straining against the lace panties, the head peeking through the waistband. Jaehyun gave his waist one last kiss and took off the panties using his teeth.

Doyoung's eyes rolled back in his head at the sinful sight he saw and Jaehyun used this chance to put the slender legs on his shoulder, spreading his asscheeks and exposing the pink entrance. He couldn't wait any longer so he spat in the hole and licked his way inside.

Doyoung cried out in pleasure as he could feel the tip of Jaehyun's tongue sliding in and out of his ass. His legs trembled, hands threading slightly on the younger's hair before pulling it.

Jaehyun ate him out eagerly, lapping his tight rings of muscle, wanting to make him feel good. 

He felt a light tug on his hair which made him stop. Doyoung was gazing down at him hungrily, his chest was flushed along with his neck and he was breathing heavily. 

The tall boy was pushed back in the bed with Doyoung hovering him. The older man leaned down and sucked his cock, his swollen lips wrapping around around the head. He gave it kittenish licks and swirled his tongue around to catch precum.

He hollowed his cheeks to take more of his cock, tracing the veins with his tongue. Doyoung's pretty fingers were wrapped around the part where his mouth can't reach, the other hand fondling Jaehyun's balls.

"Hyung.." Jaehyun shuddered, his hips bucking up to fuck deeper into Doyoung's throat. "Fuck. You're so good, hyung." The older one looked up at him with doe eyes, his mouth stretched around his cock and Jaehyun could see the outline of his cock in his throat. 

It looked so obscene.

Jaehyun couldn't help but thrust in the wet cavern, his hips lifting from the bed to gain more leverage. "I-I'm close, hyung." 

Doyoung moaned, still choked on his cock, and Jaehyun snapped his hips faster, feeling the hot coil in his stomach.

"F-Fuck! I'm gonna come!"

Jaehyun threw his head back on the pillow, Doyoung sucking his cock even further. He could taste the euphoria in his tongue. 

But it didn't come. 

Jaehyun let out a sob of frustration, his dick still red, wet and hard. He stared at Doyoung who was now wiping his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick his slick lips sinfully.

"Why?" He bit back a moan as Doyoung placed a final kiss to the head of his cock. "I was so close, hyung. So close that it hurts." 

"Aww, baby." Doyoung cooed, patting his cheek affectionately. "You don't get to cum until you're inside me." He grabbed the lube hidden in the 3rd drawer of his bedside table and tossed it to the still whining man. 

"Finger me, Woojae." Doyoung got on all fours, his legs apart and his hands spreading his asscheeks to reveal the wet rim.

Jaehyun swallowed hard at the sight in front of him, he felt like a dog in a rut, so desperate to fuck. He poured lube on his fingers, warming it up before circling it over the entrance. 

Doyoung whined at the burn of the younger's fingers entering him. His legs started to shake as Jaehyun started scissoring his insides. 

His back arched as Jaehyun started abusing his prostate. "Jae, please!" He mewled, his hand turning white at how hard he was clenching the blanket. "There!"

Jaehyun pressed at his prostate harder. "Here? Hyungie?" He teased, pressing kisses in his back. "You're gonna come, hyung?"

"No!" Doyoung exclaimed, pushing Jaehyun's hand away, the fingers slipping away from his rim. "Want to come with you inside me."

Jaehyun's breath hitched as Doyoung turned around to face him. He was teary-eyed, his chest flushed and heaving. 

He poured lube on his cock and stroked it, leaning down to kiss Doyoung. Their lips brushed against each other in a soft kiss.

"I love you."

Jaehyun pressed the tip of his cock in Doyoung's rim and pushed in, groaning as he did so. "You're so tight. Fuck."

It was hot and intimate. Right now, there was only them, no schedules, no members, just them.

Doyoung and Jaehyun. 

The younger male grunted in pleasure as the tight walls clamped down on his cock, he glanced down, seeing his cock stretching Doyoung's ass. 

He held Doyoung's waist, the chain shining and adding a nice contrast to the pale skin. Jaehyun will never get tired about how tiny his waist is. His hands looked massive holding it.

He snapped his hips harder, his balls slapping i to Doyoung's ass leaving the skin bright red. The squelching of their lovemaking was prominent along with the squeaking of the bed. 

"Jae ah!" Doyoung held a hand to his mouth, muffling his noises but Jaehyun doesn't want that. He wanted to hear him screaming his name. He pulled the other's hand and put it above their heads. 

"I-I'm close." Doyoung moaned, his body shaking in pleasure. Jaehyun kissed him sloppily, "Me too, babe." 

So Jaehyun thrusted harder, aiming at his prostate and let out a hiss when Doyoung’s nails dug into his skin and scratched down, he's sure that it will leave scratch marks for weeks. 

"Come inside me Jae. Want to hold your cum in me." 

Doyoung came untouched, his cum spurting and landing on his stomach, with some getting to the chain. Jaehyun followed not long after, letting out a grunt before slowing down. 

They kept still for a moment, catching their breaths. Jaehyun looked at Doyoung who was staring blankly at the ceiling of his room. "Babe?" 

Doyoung blinked and kissed him again, but this time it was an innocent one, full of love and fondness. 

"You like my waist that much?" Doyoung teased and the younger male's ear turned bright red. Feeling shy, he hid his face in the crook of Doyoung's neck. 

"Shut up." He whined "You just look so fucking good in crop tops with a waist chain." Doyoung tangled his fingers in his hair, stroking it gently.

"I know. I saw our fans' tweet about it."

"So you know and decided to tempt me?" Jaehyun shook his head, "You demon." Doyoung chuckled and kissed Jaehyun once more. 

"You love this demo." Jaehyun squeezed his cheek and pecked his lips repeatedly. "I do."

Suddenly, a knock sounded in the door. Taeil's voice coming from outside. 

"Hey, if you guys are done fucking, can I get the waist chain? Johnny wanted to fuck me with it." 

"Okay hyung!" Doyoung answered as he pushed Jaehyun away to clean themselves up. He got wet wipes from his drawer and tossed it to the younger male who was now scrolling in his phone.

"Oh! And sanitize it please! I don't want to touch your love juices, thank you!" 

\---

The following week, Doyoung opened a package that Jaehyun gave him. Inside was a waist chain, with a small silver bunny pendant, attached with the note,

_Wear this tonight._

_♡ Woojae_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still shy about writing smut dgdgd so i want to improve it as much as i can uwu 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Don't forget to stream MAW and From Home!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!! 
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/thefanpiggy) i tweet about jaedo a lot
> 
> leave a comment on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/thefanpiggy) if you wish to remain anonymous!!


End file.
